Welcome To The Yu Yu Hakusho World
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: Two girl fall into a portal that takes them to the Yu Yu Hakusho World! Let us see there adventures! Please R&R!


"Come on Kit your taking to long!" Yelled a girl with long black with red tips at the bottom and at the tips of her bangs & bright midnight blue eyes she also wears a black choker with a black dragon that's bleeding wrapped around a beautiful white rose that has some of the dragon's blood on it to another girl with long red hair with white tips at the bottom of it and at the tips of her bangs & bright emerald green eyes who is wearing a red choker with a white rose on it.

"Your one to talk Kai yesterday you were the one taking to long and did I complain? No and besides I'm not the one who ate all the sweetsnow I made now am I Hiei?" Kit said to Kai they're face to face now.

"Actually you did complain & don't call me Hiei got that Kurama? " Kai said back to Kit with one of her two katana's pressed against Kit's neck.

"Really guess I forgot & don't call me Kurama & I won't call you Hiei '_cause I would really to keep my head planted firmly on my shoulders for another 50 years'_. Now lets start walking again up this really old creepy trail in the middle of a really freaky creepy forest cause the sooner we get to this creepy old temple the better... I think." Kit said as she and Kai started walking again.

"When you put it that way it makes me wonder why in the name of Makai are we going to this temple again?" Kai asked Kit who just looked at Kai shocked by the fact that she had already forgotten.

"You forgot?! How in the seven hells did you forget something you caused?! '_Kai I hate to say it but your even more a baka than Kuwabara sometimes and thats saying something right there'_ Ok you see when we were playing tagteam Truth or Dare and it was our turn you couldn't do the truth so we were forced to do the dare which ended up landing us right in the middle of the creepiest looking forest I've ever seen! Now do you remember?" Kit said to Kai.

"Oh yeah now I remember." Kai said while Kit did a face plant.

"Kai question." Kit said getting up off the ground.

"What?" Kai said while walking ahead of Kit.

"How can some one who looks and acts like the mighty Hiei most of the time be as dense as the great Kazuma Kuwabaka I mean bara?" Kit said while striking Kuwabara's infamous pose but only to dodge both of Kai's katanas & then take off running faster then a bat out of hell no offense Kuronue! with Kai right on her heels.

"Kit stand still so I can kill you!" Kai yelled at Kit who only ran faster.

"There is no way in hell i'm gonna stand still and let you...AHHHHH!" Kit yelled right as Kai collided into her and they both fell right into a portal. three guesses were the portal leads...

Yu Yu Hakusho World: Koenma's office

"What the fuck just happened & what in the name of Makai did I land on? EWW!!!!" Kai screamed when she saw that she had landed on Kuwabara.

"GROSS KUWABARA GERMS! I NEED SOME DISINFECTANT! I NEED A BATH! Hey where's Kit at?" Kai said while Hiei, Kurama, Koenma, & Yusuke looked on well Yusuke was cracking up when...

"Ahhhh!" Kit screamed right as she landed on Kuwabara who had just gotten up.

"What the fuck just happened & what in the name of Makai did I land... AHHHHH! I landed on Kuwabara gross gross GROSS! I need a bath and some disinfectant BAD! Oh hi Kai wait oh shit!" Kit yelled jumping off Kuwabara and taking off with Kai right on her heels with both katanas in hand.

"Kit I promise I won't hurt you... that bad!" Kai yelled after Kit.

"STOP THAT THIS... OH SHIT!" Koenma yelled while ducking Kai katanas.

"Oops sorry '_not'_ Koenma '_more like Lord Diaper Rash of the land of the Binkies. All hail Lord Diaper Rash! Damn I need to tell that one to Kit!_." Kai said then out of nowhere Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing their asses off.

_'Let me guess you let them hear my thoughts right Hiei?' _KaiJust so you know Kit's letting everybody hear their conversation

_'Hn'_ Hiei

_'Man you seriously need to get laid or you need a new catchphrase' _Kai

_'Preferablely option number one involving you, Kai & sex' _Kit By now everyone is trying not to kill over laughing

_'Shut up Kitara Kani Hikaru' _Kai

_'Don't call me by my full name & make me Kai Kaze Hikaru' _Kit

_'Oh I'll make you' _Kai

"You two still can't manage to get along or stay out of trouble for five minutes." A voice said to Kai & Kit.

"Flare come out of hiding." Kai said to the voice who obeyed & came out of the shadows. Flare is a fire kitsune with nine tails her fur is black but her paws, the tips of each of her tails and the tips of her ears are red she also has beautiful crimson eyes. Around her neck she wears a collar that has a black dragon that's bleeding wrapped around a beautiful white rose that has some of the dragon's blood on it. Flare is also a little girl but she doesn't know that yet and she only obeys Kai unless Kai tells her to also obey Kit or someone else.

"Hey Flare where have you been?" Kit said to Flare who just ignored her because she was to busy staring at Kuwabara's face with interest and then...

"ATTACK THE UGLY MONSTER THING'S FACE!" Flare yelled and pounced on Kuwabara's face and well attacked it while everyone looked on well everyone except Yusuke he was on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Flare get down you don't know were that face has been! For all we know it most likely fell out a demon's ass!" Kai yelled at Flare who looked at her with wide eyes, jumped down and started freaking out while everyone was on the floor laughing at Kai's comment except Hiei who was leaning against the wall smirking.

"Flare stop it." Kai said and Flare instantly stopped.

"Now on to business why are we here Koenma?" Kit said to Koenma.

"I have no clue why you two are here but I would love to know how you know us and how you got here." Koenma said to Kit who was trying with all her might to keep Kai from killing him.

"Kai you can't kill him he might know how to get us back home because if we came here by portal maybe we can go back the same way... Kai your going into your fire demon form calm down!" Kit said when she noticed that Kai's hybrid powers were acting up.

"No Kit let her change if you don't the result could be disastrous the same with you if you or her don't change you could die!" Flare said to Kit while everyone looked on intensely.

"Well if Koenma can't get us home then I have full authority to slice him open & show him his organs, torture ect. got it?" Kai said to Kit who just shook her head yes.

"So... can we stay at Genkai's PLEASE?" Kit said looking at Koenma.

"No you can't stay at Genkai's." Koenma said to Kit who suddenly went into her kitsune demon form and growled at him.

"Koenma word of advice if you don't want Kai and me to kill you then better reconsider right now." Kit said and Koenma shit himself when Kai appeared with one of her katanas at his throat.

"Hey Kit you smell that I think the baby done gone and shit himself." Kai said smirking while Koenma just tried to make himself disappear.

'You can stay at Genkai's if she says you can." Koenma said opening a portal that Kai, Kit, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, & Hiei entered.

"Botan I think I need a diaper change bad." Koenma said to Botan not knowing that Flare stayed behind to prove Kai's theory of Koenma shitting himself and with that knowledge she took her leave.

Genkai's Temple: Bottom of her stairs

"That jackass Koenma he teleported us to the bottom of the old hag's staircase!" Yusuke said not noticing that Kai & Kit were at the top of the stairs.

45 Minutes later...

"Damn stairs I hate them." Yusuke said collapsing to the ground while Kurama looked for Kai & Kit not knowing that Kit was sneaking up on him while Kai was watching her from a tree that Hiei just so happens to be standing under.

"HI KURAMA!" Kit yelled right behind him which made him jump and Youko start swearing... badly.

_God_ _dammit what the fuck she trying to do kill us?! _Youko

_'Youko this is Kai can I tell you something'_ Kai

_What? _Youko

_'Shut up' _Kai

Youko

_'That's better, now 3, 2, 1...' _Kai

"HI HIEI!" Kai yelled jumping out of the tree behind Hiei causing him to turn with his katana in hand but since Kai is still in fire demon form she dodged it with ease.

"Wow your fast for a girl." Kuwabara said to Kai which got him a death glare far worse than one of Hiei's & everyone could see the scared look on his face & Kit who was standing near him just started moving very very far away.

"Hey Kuwabara question." Kit said still moving away from him.

"What?" Kuwabara said to Kit who was still moving away.

"You got a death wish?" Kit said to Kuwabara from behind a tree.

"No." He said to her.

"Then I would shut up and leave Kai alone because she will kill you without any remorse if you keep annoying her like you are now." Kit said to Kuwabara when Flare popped up scaring him and Yusuke shitless.

"Hey Kai you were right the baby did shit himself." Flare said to Kai.

"I told you that baby had shit himself now pay up fox." Kai sai to Kit while smirking and holding her hand out.

"Damn I hate making bets with you cause I always lose." Kit said while handing Kai the $100 that she had bet and pouting.

"Yep and you always will, oh and Youko is checking you out in Kurama's mind." Kai said walking off while Kit walked up to Kurama.

"Kurama if you value your life then transform into Youko now!" Kit yelled at him.

"Youko says he's not coming out." Kurama said to Kit.

"Then I'm going in Kai," Kit said.

"Yes?" Kai said back to her.

"Take care of my body." And with that Kit's soul left her body which started to fall but Kai caught it and entered Kurama's body.

"What she doing to him Kurama?" Kai asked.

"She's beating his head against a mental brick wall." He said back.

"Damn she's pissed and he's doomed. Well let me know if she kicks him in the balls so I can laugh at his pain and misery." Kai said picking up Kit's body.


End file.
